Ivy (Eden Rising)
New in Town - Little Boots | Status=Unknown | Family=''Declan O'Day'' (former lover) John Smith (former boss) | Age=43 | Actor=Liz May Brice}} Ivy is a major recurring character featured in the second season of Eden Rising. A member of the Last Chance Society, Ivy played a big role in the application process. Ivy was involved in the undercover investigation against John Smith, the leader of their community. She became closely involved with Declan during this period. When things fell apart at the Last Chance Society, Ivy fled with Benedict, leading a convoy of survivors out of the community and into the unknown. Personality Ivy liked to be the alpha female, which often put her nose out of joint when Libby was favored. She is feminine but John Smith saw her as thick-skinned enough to be treated like the men. Ivy took part in many of the decision-making activities, being that she is a great organizer. She was oftentimes considered unattractive for her masculine form of dress, often to distract the men she meets to make them find her more of a threat and less of an item of interest. Her way of disarming people was opposite of many others; she liked to make her enemies overestimate her and not count her out. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer was a motto Ivy found absurd. Stay as far away from your enemies, and sniff out who your real friends are was more like it for her. History Pre-series= It is unknown how Ivy stumbled upon the Last Chance Society, but it is realized that she doesn't believe in any of the religious rules the community follows. She stays in the community for a chance at rebuilding any sort of civilization. |-|Season 2= Ivy lets the new people into the community by process of interview. She asks questions, takes notes, and then delivers them to the community's leader, John Smith, for final inspection. Ivy has been close to John Smith during his time working with her, so when she begins to suspect he is hiding secrets from the community after the deaths of all of the children living inside the gates, Declan is all ears. The two start a close partnership, which eventually evolves into something more. Finding herself in the middle of a conflict between Father Warden and John Smith, Ivy draws attention from Father Warden by her constant meddling. Gareth is sent as Warden's little errand boy to get information. He eventually begins to threaten her and learns she was in this to learn about John Smith's true dealings, suspecting he had something to do with the murder of all the children (when that was really Father Warden's doing). Understanding she isn't onto them, Gareth explains that while helping Smith out, he discovered that Smith impregnated Libby. To keep his holier-than-thou facade going, Smith had Libby hide the pregnancy and created a big string of lies surrounding the child she gave birth to. Father Warden breaks into Ivy's house, hits and threatens her, urging her to back down. She stops helping Declan investigate, and begins to slip into the background at the community. She starts babysitting for Libby, and here is where Gareth breaks into her house and supposedly kills the baby under Father Warden's orders. But it is later revealed that Gareth had a change of heart and warned Ivy of Warden's plans. So he cut himself with the dagger and urged Ivy to hide the baby and make a scene as if the baby were killed. Ivy goes along with the plan, only telling Benedict the truth. Benedict and Ivy prepare a convoy of survivors when the conflict between Warden and Smith boils into a civil war within the walls of the community. Ivy and Benedict flee the community along with their convoy of survivors, hoping to find a new place to survive. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters